


Puddin', I Kill For You

by Fairygirl34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry is Harley Quinn, M/M, Murder, Psychiatrist!Albus Dumbledore, Psycho-sidekick!Harry, Psychopath!tom, Tom is the Joker, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, suicide squad!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34
Summary: Albus Dumbledore wanted to know everything about the King of the Underworld. Even if he has to coax it out of Harry Potter's lips. But what he doesn't realize is that the bond between the King and Queen is unique.
And that the King is not to be underestimated.
SUICIDE SQUAD! AU





	1. The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by BigJellyMonster's fanfic "The Joke Was On Me". I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Harry is supposed to represent Harley Quinn, while Tom Riddle represents The Joker but is called the King in this story.
> 
> I don't own anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 5/22/17
> 
> Fixing mistakes in all chapters and changing "The King" to "Voldemort" instead.

Dumbledore walked through the grey steel hallway, passing dozens of doors that held the other prisoners. Britain's Institute for the Criminally Dangerous and Insane was a place that was not for the faint of heart. Even hardened veterans sometimes couldn't handle being in a place such as this for long. Screams of anger and pain echoed all throughout the building, sending chills down everyone's spines. The guards walked closely, weapons at the ready in case a prisoner should be extremely difficult. Dumbledore ignored them as his intended client was in isolation at the far end of the building. The head guard used his key card to open the locked metal door before aiming his gun in front. He entered slowly, making sure the prisoner had not escaped its cage.

Dumbledore walked behind leisurely as the guards entered to change shifts with the current guards. In the large storage room, a large square cage sat in the center of it. And inside was a young man, no older than nineteen, hanging upside down from the torn bed sheets tied to the top of the cage.

He watched sadly as the young boy he had watched grow, who he once considered an unofficial grandson, was now a prisoner in this dark and dangerous place. All because he was manipulated. It made his heart hurt that a bright young man, full of potential, had been reduced to this.

Harry James Potter was once going to be something great.

It was easy to see that the young man had not had a bath in days. His usually soft wild black was greasy and his clean skin was covered in old sweat, dirt and tattoos. His uniform that once was just a white shirt and white shorts were reduced to rags.

"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore said gently as he sat down, the chair in front and a few feet away from the cage.

No matter how Harry came to be the man he is now, Dumbledore would always have a soft spot for him. He watched routinely as Harry opened his vibrant green eyes, (the same as his mother Lily) and untangle himself from the bed sheets.

He sauntered up to the bars and gave a wide smile. "Hello Albus."

"I see you have found something to entertain yourself." Dumbledore smiled softly. He knew he had to slowly ease into their session because even before Harry became this way, Harry hated talking about his own problems, deeming them unimportant. And now that he was dangerous and easily provoked, one had to be careful with how they tread. "You know, climbing on the bars is forbidden." he chided gently.

Harry pouted. "But its sssooo boring in here! When can I play? I want to play with the guards. _He_ would have loved to see me mess with the guards."

"And who is _He?_ " Albus asked conversationally. Though everybody in the room knew who Harry was referring too.

The King of the Underworld - Lord Voldemort.

"My Puddin."

Dumbledore stroked his white beard in thought. "And why would he like you to play with the guards?"

He had to be careful with his questions. They needed to know how to defeat the man and Harry's unknowing willingness to give information, needed to be handled delicately.

Harry sighed dreamily before giving a smirk. "He said he loved it when I got playful and violent. It made him horny and he just had to have me."

Dumbledore did not outwardly show what he was thinking. He had much practice at keep a neutral face when dealing with patients and their sometimes surprising information. It wouldn't be the first nor the last time for Dumbledore, knowing that some people were aroused by violence. And apparently, the King was no exception. But they needed to know his weaknesses.

"Did your...Puddin' become aroused when another would do the same thing? Does he have others like you?"

Harry's easy grin slid off his face before contorting into an angry snarl. "I'M THE ONLY ONE! HE DOESN'T NEED ANYONE ELSE! HE SAID HE ONLY NEEDED ME!"

"I'm sorry for making you angry Harry, but I needed to ask because you are in here and he is still free outside. How do you know that he hasn't taken another lover? He could be betraying your love and trust. Do you deserve that?" Dumbledore implored. He had found a trail and he was going to exploit it as much as possible until it was no longer useful or another trail came along.

Harry didn't answer but Dumbledore could see the warring emotions in those emerald green eyes.

Just a little bit more, just a little more doubt.

"Harry." Dumbledore began sadly. "That man does Not care about you. He manipulated you. He took you away from your friends and family. Your parents were devastated when they saw you on the news as a wanted criminal along with _Him._ Your mother cried for days and your father and godfathers were just as upset."

He was laying it thick but if he could show that his family still cared, he would possibly choose to stop their pain and leave the King. Then their would be one less person under his influence.

"And your dear friends, Ronald and Hermione. They miss you very much. They are always thinking about you, hoping that one day you will come back to them. So you see Harry, you have people who love you unconditionally and want you back home safely."

The young man said nothing for a few moments. His head was bowed and hands clutching the bars so hard his knuckles were turning white. Then he whispered something so quietly, Dumbledore had to ask again for him to repeat his words.

"I said, You're wrong." Harry raised his head and green eyes held his resolve.

Dumbledore inwardly deflated, Harry still believed that the King loved him.

"Am I?" He questioned.

Harry moved away from the bars and Dumbledore was worried that Harry wouldn't speak to him anymore until their next session.

"You don't know my Puddin' Albus. He may not have told me that he loved me everyday of every hour but he showed me with his actions, as did I."

"Then tell me how I'm wrong." Dumbledore suggested. He had his notebook and pen in hand, ready to take notes on the inner workings between the Queen and King of the Underworld.

* * *

_Music was booming, bodies dancing provocatively, and lights flashing were standard things to see when one entered a Night Club. For most, the customers were just having a fun night with friends, lovers or looking for a one night stand to make their night even better. For others, it was a time to conduct shady business, making it just look like acquaintances or business partners just enjoying a night out._

_In the top VIP rooms, a tall handsome man with aristocratic features, curly dark brown hair and the coldest blue eyes one had ever seen, sat regally upon a sofa, sipping his drink while waiting. His white dress shirt had the first few buttons undone with black slacks that complimented his long legs. The music was more of a soft_ thump, thump, _in the background of the room._

_"Hello, Handsome."_

_The man didn't acknowledge the new arrival and waited until his bodyguards motioned for them to sit. He finally turned to acknowledge the woman sitting seductively across from him. Fleur Delacour was known to be one the most beautiful women in all of Europe. A French model who was trying to use her allure to have the meeting go as she wanted._

_Bu the thing that she didn't know was the King only fell one person's allure and that wasn't her._

_"Miss Delacour, What brings you here?" he asked straight to business._

_The woman smiled seductively. "I haz heard dat youz got out of ze Azlum."_

_"Indeed."_

_She pouted a little when Lord Voldemort wasn't reacting the way she had hoped. Most powerful men would boast to her how they accomplished their task and why she should stay with them to be protected. She even wore one of her best seductive dresses. It left nothing to the imagination. If she could just get Voldemort to just look at her, like most men when she came into their vicinity, everything would go as planned._

_Fleur Delacour had one goal in mind, to seduce the King of the Underworld and become his Queen._

_No matter what._

_"You are zo amazing. Such an amazing man like youz needz a woman by he'z zide, No?" Fleur got up sensually. Her dress riding up just so, a little tease of what was underneath. Cold blue eyes watched her disinterestedly and Fleur knew she had to act quick or it was her death._

_She straddled his hips and ran her hands up and down his toned chest. He wasn't signaling his guards or ordering her to stop, so she assumed he liked it. "I can be yoursz Queen."_ _She grind down a little on his hips and was about to start to kiss his neck before he harshly grabbed her hair._

_Cold blue eyes glared at her and Fleur felt fear crawl up her spine._

_His deadly smirk did nothing to ease her fears._

_"You presume too much, Miss Delacour. I already have my Queen and he wouldn't like that you are trying to take his place. He can get quite..._ dangerous _when angered." Voldemort purred darkly._

_"He?" She asked confused._

_Lord Voldemort only smirked before letting go of her hair. She didn't have time to soothe her aching scalp before she was harshly pulled off the man's lap and thrown onto the glass coffee table. The sides and corners digging harshly into her body, no doubt going to leave dark bruises. She looked up to find another male dressed in tight black pants and a deep blood red long sleeved shirt, glaring at her with vibrant green eyes. From his looks, she concluded that he was most likely a teenager, maybe between the ages of sixteen and eighteen._

_"Keep your paws off my Puddin!" the young man snarled._

_This made her angry. Who does this little boy think he is? The King would never go for someone scrawny looking when he could have someone like her._

_"You are juzt zome little boy. Go home to yourz Maman." Fleur sneered back._

_The boy sneered before an idea popped in his head and smirked before sitting down on the King's lap, giving her a smug smile before turning to kiss Voldemort. The kiss wasn't chaste at all and the boy was moaning loudly while Voldemort groaned in appreciation. When they finally stopped, saliva was connecting between their mouths. And the older man immediately went to work on kissing and sucking on the boy's neck while the boy just smirked cruelly down at Fleur._

_"You are nothing. My Puddin doesn't need some whore for his Queen. He has me."_

_Fleur snarled, ready to claw his eyes out with her sharp nails. She moved to attack._

_BANG!_

_She was dead before hitting the floor._

_Harry placed his Puddin's gun back in its holster, glad that the woman was gone._

_"Take the body away and don't disturb us." Voldemort ordered his guards, before going back to kissing his Queen's neck. "You were so sexy. I love it when you get angry, Baby."_

_"Why did you let her touch you? Am I not good enough for you anymore Tom?" Harry hissed angrily. He hated that the woman dared touch his Puddin but also that he didn't stop her. It made his heart hurt and burn with jealousy._

_Voldemort grabbed Harry's face, using his other hand to rub his knuckles against soft skin._

_"That whore meant nothing to me, Baby." The older man urged. "You're the only one for me. I admit I let her touch me because I wanted to see you teach her a lesson. To see your beautiful eyes glow in anger."_

_Harry pouted. "Promise?"_

_Voldemort said nothing but brought a small package from his pocket and handed it to his Queen. Harry looked at it questioningly. At his lover's nod, Harry tore into it. He gasped in surprise. Harry delicately held a golden locket with a green snake representing an 'S'. He knew this locket._

_Wide and surprised green eyes turned to soft blue eyes. "Puddin?"_

_"With this necklace, I promise that you're the only one for me."_

_"Oh! Puddin!"_

_The kiss was rough, possessive, but also soft and full of love that only Harry was allowed to have from his. lover. No one else had held Voldemort's heart until now. They would be together forever, ruling the Underworld._

* * *

Dumbledore gazed into green eyes to see the love and devotion to the King. Though many said it was a lost cause, he still held some hope that Harry would come to his senses and see that Voldemort was manipulating him the entire time. Because Lord Voldemort does not love. He had considered it a weakness and to let Harry become that weakness was unlike the man.

He sighed, then gazed sadly at the young man. "I had hope that you would see that he is manipulating you even now. But it seems that our session has come to an end."

Dumbledore stood from his chair before giving a brief nod goodbye. "Until tomorrow Harry."

He was almost at the door when Harry called out, "Albus!"

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry grinned darkly and it sent foreboding chills down his spine.

"My Puddin knows Albus."

"Knows what?" Dumbledore asked.

"He knows about you and Grindlewald. He knows! He knows~!" Harry sing songed the last part.

Dumbledore froze. How could he know!? He made sure that his past regarding that man and himself was gone, even ridding those who would have known and told others. If anyone ever found out about his past dealings with Grindelwald, he would be ruined.

"Hahahahahahah! There's no escape Albus! My Puddin knows! Hahahahahaha!"

Dumbledore was quick to leave the room, still hearing Harry's laughter following him even though he had long since gotten far away. The laughter haunting his every thought on what the future would hold.

One thing was sure, Lord Voldemort was not to be underestimated.


	2. The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter that everyone wanted. :D  
> I tried hard with this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with how the chapter came out. I honestly kept revising over and over again. 
> 
> I don't own anything.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Edit: 5/22/17

* * *

On top of a hill, overlooking Little Hangleton, the old Riddle Mansion stood tall but worn, the townspeople only knew of the Lord but had never once seen him. No one was brave enough to go see if someone was still living inside and decided to ignore it, telling their children to leave the old Riddle Mansion alone. Deep inside the mansion, passed the entrance, hallways and library, Lord Voldemort sat in a throne like chair in the middle of the medium sized ballroom. His minions were careful not to disturb him, as he had been easily provoked since the capture of his Queen. And no one wanted to be at the receiving end of the man's wrath, a few followers had already paid with their lives for making that mistake.

That was why, Severus Snape was not looking forward to informing his Lord where Harry Potter was staying prisoner. It was bad enough that he had to inform the man when the Queen had gotten captured in the first place, but at least this time it was good news (he hoped it was considered good news to Voldemort) he was able to give.

Severus quietly entered the ballroom, taking careful steps to ensure that he did not startle the man and have a knife imbedded into his forehead. He shuddered quietly at the memory of the unlucky lower rank minion who had that happen to him. Poor bastard didn't even know what hit him. Literally. He was dead before he dropped to the floor and everyone had been extra careful since that day.

He bowed and patiently waited to be acknowledged.

"What news do you bring, Severus." Voldemort demanded in a deathly quiet voice. His face like marble, not a single emotion could be seen. Only, Potter had been able to get the man to show a sliver of emotions and usually it was in private and rarely ever in front of his followers. It had amazed them that their Lord was human underneath the deadly exterior. Though he was still a deadly man who would kill without a second thought.

"My Lord, I have found where they are keeping Harry Potter." Severus spoke clearly.

This immediately grabbed the man's attention.

"Where is he?" Voldemort demanded. He stopped fiddling with the small pocket knife in his hand, quickly pointing it at the bowing man. 

Even to this day, Severus had never seen his Lord so concerned about anyone. Before Potter came along, their Lord cared not whether someone lived or died or if they had been captured by the authorities. He just didn't care as no one was worth his time. He was usually the embodiment of patience, control and indifference. But when it came to Harry Potter, he became a different person. No, that wasn't right. Severus had seen him become... more human since Potter had entered their lives. 

No one really knows how their relationship came to be, or was still intact, with how the King and Queen were completely different yet similar at the same time. Honestly, Severus was surprised that Voldemort even kept Potter around and hadn't killed him when they first got together, instead, Voldemort had become obsessively devoted and protective of Harry Potter.

And if Potter ever wanted to get out of this life or break of their relationship, it wouldn't succeed.

Because Potter would never be able to leave the man's side, for as long as they lived.

"He is being held at Britain's Institute for the Criminaly Insane And Dangerous. He is currently in an isolated room while locked in a cage." 

"A cage?" Voldemort hissed dangerously, sending shivers down many, if not all, everyone's spines. 

Severus could hear the hidden fury at the knowledge that Potter was in a cage, treated like some animal. No one disrespected the Queen, that was the first rule everyone learns when dealing with the Royal Couple.

"I have also learned that Albus Dumbledore is personally keeping an eye on the boy and is the only one to see him with the exception of the guards." Severus informed.

"Dumbledore. How I despise that man. He will pay."

Voldemort gripped his knife tightly, the only sign that he was beyond furious of what they were doing to his love. Dumbledore would surely try and convince Harry to leave him but he would never allow it. Harry was HIS, forever. No one would take Harry away from him. Voldemort smirked humorlessly, to think that some scrawny teenager he had met all those years ago, would have wormed his way into his cold black heart. Harry was the only one to succeed and Harry would be the only one for him.

"Prepare the men. You and Lucius start planning to break out him out of there, understood?" The King of the Underworld ordered. He would get Harry back into his arms where nothing would happen to him. He would keep his Queen safe.

"Yes My Lord."

"Good. Now get out."

Voldemort watched Severus leave as fast as possible without it looking like he was running away and with whatever was dignity left. When he was left alone, the King threw the knife hard, which embedded itself deep into the wall. His fury rising with every second as he thought of Harry locked away. How dare they treat Harry like some animal! Placing him in a cage! If they had done something to harm his Queen, everyone in that building would pay with their lives. 

He needed to know the weakest parts of the building, guard schedules, everything so the task could be successful. Then everything would be as it should, with his beautiful Harry standing by his side as they ruled the Underworld. Voldemort thought of Harry's beautiful vibrant green eyes, the first thing that had captured his attention all those years ago when he was still in the asylum. How long ago had that been? 

It was a day he would never forget.

* * *

_He stared boredly at his cell door, watching those so called doctors that tried to fix him pass by or enter another patient's cell. He didn't need fixing, he was superior compared to those plebeians but they had to preach to him that killing was wrong and that was why he was placed in the Asylum. This made him angry. He knew society deemed murder wrong but it happened anyway. He was the King of the Underworld, a world that thrived on shady dealings, murders, blackmail and cover ups._

_None of them would last long in his domain._

_He was pulled out of his musings when he saw Albus Dumbledore coming through the hallway. How he hated that man. With his condescending look that made one feel like a child. He wasn't a child! He was an adult! How that man always got under his skin! Acting like a caring grandfather who was disappointed in the decisions one made for themselves. He saw passed that mask and saw the true man underneath. An experienced chess master who was just as good as manipulating people as he himself was. He couldn't wait to get out of here, then he could find every dirty little secret that would tarnish Dumbledore's perfect reputation. After all, everyone has a few skeletons in their closet._

_The more someone tries to hide them, the more effort he will use to dig them up and bring them to the open so everyone could see. Just imagining everyone scorning Dumbledore because what kind of secrets he has, made him excited and anxious (though no one could tell from his calm exterior) to be free of this place and to begin digging._

_Just as he was musing on the best ways to expose Dumbledore, he noticed that a young boy, maybe seventeen, was following the older man, looking in awe at all the cells surrounding him. The kid was probably an intern and was being shown around and all the crazies he would have to deal with._

_He smirked cruely. He loved making the new ones cry and shiver in fear from him. They would never come back after the third visit and would resign from being his doctor. Even in a straight jacket, he was still intimidating. Only a few of the more experienced doctors and nurses dared to even have sessions with him._

_Albus Dumbledore being one of them._

_His face went carefully neutral as his cell door was opened and the man he hated with a passion walked inside along with the teen. First day of an internship and he already gets to mess with the kid? Somebody up there must have a soft spot for him._

_"Hello Tom."_

_His icy blue-grey eyes narrowed. He hated when Dumbledore called him by that pathetic name. He was better than a 'Tom', that was why he changed his name to Lord Voldemort. He ruled the Underworld with an iron fist. No one ever disobeyed him. He was on top._

_"Dumbledore." Voldemort said mockingly. "What brings you to my humble abode?"_

_"I'm afraid its not me that will have the pleasure of your company but this young man here." Dumbledore gestured to the teen beside him. "His name is Harry Potter and he was hoping to interview you for his Senior Project."_

_Tom turned to the boy and immediately vibrant green eyes caught his attention. They held defiance and little fear. A fire burning in those eyes, gave the teen courage to keep eye contact even when most would immediately lower their own eyes from intimidation. It was so different to see someone not afraid of him, but that would change soon enough._

_"A project you say?" Voldemort purred darkly. "Very well. But it must only be Harry and I in this room when the interview is going on. Those are my terms."_

_Dumbledore just stroked his beard in thought, weighing the pros and cons of leaving the two of them alone. "Very well but you only have an hour." He responded sternly. He didn't like the thought of leaving young Harry all alone with this man. He could easily fall for Tom's charms and then it would be too late, but he had to trust in young Harry to know right from wrong._

_"Deal."_

_Voldemort was eager, though he didn't show it, to see how long the boy could last before he scared him off. He watched as Dumbledore took Harry to the side and was most likely giving the boy warnings about being careful when talking with him._

_Soon, Dumbledore left but the two guards stationed themselves outside the door as normal and even more alert, in case Harry was in need of assistance later._

_Voldemort watched as the boy sat in the chair normally reserved for the doctors when they came for his sessions. He took a long good look at the teen in front him. He was beautiful in a non-feminine way. His wild black hair framed his face nicely, making his eyes stand out even more behind those round wired glasses. His skin was slightly tanned and it looked soft and smooth. His clothes were a little baggy but not enough to be distasteful. The teen was small as well, the boy would only reach his shoulders if Voldemort stood at his full height._

_Harry waited patiently but a little warily as Voldemort continued to look him over. Harry Potter should be wary of him, he's a killer that has buckets of blood upon his hands, Voldemort internally grinned._

_"Let's start shall we?" Voldemort said smiling charmingly after a few minutes of observing. He wanted to break the boy already but it wouldn't do to break his new toy so soon. He wanted him to become relaxed in his presence until it was too late._

_Harry nodded stiffly. A pen and notebook ready in his hand. "What do you want me to call you?"_

_"Lord Voldemort. That's what I go by in the Underworld." The older man answered without missing a beat._

_"Okay then, Voldemort. Let's just get to know each other first." Harry said. "It would help when we ease into the questions."_

_Voldemort just smirked in response. Already planning on how to use information to manipulate the boy. It was going to be wonderful breaking his new toy._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was pacing within his office, thoughts full with worry and frustration. His suit wrinkled from all the moving around he was doing. Dumbledore was no longer calm and collected but on edge and paranoid. How did Voldemort find out about him and Grindelwald? He had made sure nothing could be found. Had he missed something...someone? The only ones left alive to tell bout him and Grindelwald were his brother and Grindelwald's great-aunt.

He sat down at his desk and placed his head in his hands. The mistakes he had made when he was young forever burned on his conscious. He had become a Psychiatrist to help people so they wouldn't make the same mistakes as him and guide them in the right direction. And now history was repeating itself.

He was once like Harry. Hopelessly, devoted and in love, believing that he was important. He had done everything Grindelwald wanted. He gave the man his love, his soul and devotion and in the end, he had stepped on it, like it was nothing.

He didn't want Harry to go through the same thing. To lose his family and friends, to be scorned by them and live with the guilt of what he had done. There was still hope for Harry, one day he would see that Voldemort was just like Grindelwald. Killers like them can't love, only manipulate and charm people. They take that Love and devotion and use it to suit their own needs and when they no longer needed them, they threw them away like garbage. 

It was too late for him to fix his mistakes but not for Harry. He would use anything to get the boy to see that his life isn't what Voldemort wants it to be.

Dumbledore gazed sternly at his notes from his last session with Harry. The boy truly believed he was loved by that man, but he wouldn't give up on showing Harry that he was young and strong enough to take back his own life. He might have to bring the boy's family in and see if they could try and talk Harry away from this life. There was a small chance that seeing his family might bring Harry to his senses.

He would have to schedule a meeting with them to see how soon they could come.

And as long as Harry was kept here, the lack of Voldemort's influence and presence would slowly but surely leave Harry and in return, they gain knowledge on Voldemort's weakness.

Soon, the criminal known as Lord Voldemort would be taken down. Someway. Somehow.

And the key lied with Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, kudos, etc, etc. Let me know what you guys thought. Constructive criticism is also welcome.


	3. Mommy Loves You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had a wave of inspiration and wrote this. You guys should thank my fever and sickness that allowed me to somehow write this entire chapter as fast as I did.
> 
> Probably the longest chapter yet.
> 
> I don't own anything.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Edit:5/22/17

In the town of Godric's Hallow, in the Potter Family cottage, Lily Potter watched the news, a somber expression upon her lovely face. As it continued on, Lily couldn't help but think about her only son Harry. Her baby was locked away in some facility, alone and with dangerous and insane inmates, all because he got mixed up with the wrong person. If there was one thing everybody knew, it was that Harry had had a strong sense of justice. He was always helping out those in need and genuinely kind to everyone he met.

So it had shocked everyone to their cores when they found his picture upon the news with a list of his crimes.

She clutched at her locket which contained a picture of her, James and Harry as baby. She kept it close to her heart and never took off, even more so, when Harry had gone down the path he had chosen. Lily could never hate her son. He was her entire world. From the moment she had found out she was pregnant to his birth, Lily loved her child unconditionally.

But it was so hard to know that he was locked away because he was a criminal.

Lily should have realized he was changing sooner. She was a bad mother, she just knew it. Lily had never realized he spent less time with his friends and family, started keeping to himself more and that he was keeping secrets. And when she finally learned what had happened, it had been when his face was shown upon the news. Everyone had looked at her in disappointment and pity.

_'Poor Lily Potter, her son had gotten mixed up with the wrong sort.'_

_'She wasn't a very good mother if she allowed her son to turn out the way he was.'_

_'What a disgrace to their family! If I was in her shoes, I think I would rather die!'_

Those gossiping hags had made it difficult for her to even leave the house. But she held her ground, stood tall and proud and never let their words get to her. Though sometimes it was hard not to cry when she was in the safety of her home.

Ring. Ring.

The noise from her cell phone startled her, she nearly jumped in fright. Leaving the couch, Lily answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, Lily Potter speaking."

_"Hello, Lily. It's me Albus."_

Lily's heart sped up. It was rare for Dumbledore to call them to give progress reports on Harry. Any news on her baby, she would take.

"Albus, what can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly.

_"Is James home with you?"_

"No. James is currently buying groceries at the moment. He should be back in fifteen minutes." Lily answered.

 _"Very well. I wanted to ask you and your husband when would be a good_ _time for you to come and visit Harry."_

Lily's heart stopped then filled with hope and worry. She clutched the phone tighter in her hands.

"Harry? Is he alright?"

 _"Yes, he is fine, considering. I just felt that it might help his recovery, if he were to see you and your husband and to know that you guys still care about him. Would this Wednesday be fine?"_ Albus placated.

Lily breathed in relief. So Harry wasn't in any hurt in any way.

"Yes, yes, Wednesday is fine. Can Sirius and Remus come as well?" She asked hopefully. They had missed Harry just as much as her and James.

 _"Of course. But I must caution you both. Harry is not the same boy you had raised, this person is different. The old Harry is still in there but it is being overshadowed by his current lifestyle and persona."_ He cautioned.

"I understand. I'll let them know."

_"Very well. Good day to you Lily. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye."

Lily continued to hold her phone, just staring at the screen. She would finally get to see Harry. They all would. Would Harry even want to see them? Could they - she - persuade him to give up on his current lifestyle? Or was it too late to change his mind? So many questions and so many scenarios that could go wrong... or right.

She heard James pull into the driveway. He would be so happy to see Harry and probably just as nervous as she, but she had to tell him.

They were going to see their Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore waited patiently in front of the Institute for the Potter family to come. He hoped this worked, if not... well. A few minutes later, his guests had arrived right on time. It was easy to see that the group were nervous and who wouldn't be? It wasn't everyday that normal civilians were even allowed in this place and to visit one's child in a place like this. He hoped they would be able to stomach what they might witness once inside.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin." Albus asked pleasantly. It would do the group well, if they were slightly calm and relaxed before entering this building. "I hope you're all doing well?"

"Thank you for allowing us to come." James said, a small nervous smile in place.

Dumbledore smiled gently before going serious. The group immediately sensed the change of mood.

"I must warn you, what you are about to witness is not for the faint of heart. There are many inmates who quite dangerous and use any means to scare, or persuade you to free them. Some are not entirely human looking. Harry is in an isolated room because he is one of the most dangerous among the... residents here." Dumbledore stated gravely. "I know he is your son and godson but do not fall for his manipulations. He will use your love for him to try and persuade you to have him set free. Take every word with a grain of salt."

"You expect us to disbelieve everything Harry says?" Sirius Black retorted angrily. He didn't like that they were treating Harry like some kind of monster. He knew what it was like to be locked away where no one believed a word you said, he didn't like it. It was deeming, like your words weren't important as a person.

"Yes, I do." Dumbledore said sternly. "If you cannot speak to Harry without letting your emotions cloud your judgment then you cannot enter."

Sirius glared at the old man in front of him before grumbling "Fine."

Dumbledore nodded. "Follow me closely and stay within the group of guards for your protection."

The guards handed out large tags that indicated that the Potter family were Visitors and in the guards' duty to protect should there be an emergency. Lily held onto James' hand tightly, nervous and excited and so many emotions running through her a mile a minute. She was sure the same was happening for James, Remus and Sirius. The walk seemed to take forever. The grey hallways and grey walls and metal doors did not ease any of their apprehension at all. They just made the building more gloomy and prison-like, like those old Asylums from the Victorian Age.

Lily moved closer to James, his arm wrapped protectively around her. They couldn't stand the sound of screams in anger and pain or the laughter from the psychotic and the occasionally roar from what sounded like a monster. They even passed a room where doctors had a patient strapped to a chair, held in place while they injected them with something - most likely medicine but one could never be too sure. Lily had to turn away. She didn't want to imagine her baby being put through that.

They finally reached their destination and Lily's heart began to speed up in anticipation. She watched as the Head guard used his key card and aimed his gun in front of him. It broke her heart that they aimed their weapons at her child. The group entered and Lily gasped in surprise.

There was Harry hanging from some sheets tied to the top of his cage, completely ignoring the world around him. Lily's heart sank into her stomach, her baby was in a cage and in every part of the room were guards. Lily could feel James' hand tighten around her shoulders, no doubt he was angry that Harry had to be placed in a cage and treated like some kind of wild animal. Harry was just hanging upside down, only his legs and lower body intertwined with the sheets while his upper body was helping to keep his balance and flexibility.

"When did Harry get so flexible?" Sirius whispered to Remus who just shrugged in response. Lily wanted to know as well.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore greeted casually. "You have visitors who wish to see you."

The group watched with baited breath as Harry opened his eyes and gazed upon them. Recognition flashed through green eyes before they went carefully blank. His smile was detached and cold, not like his old smiles full of warmth and love. No one said anything as they watched Harry expertly untangled himself from the sheets.

When he reached the bars, Lily could see that Harry had not had a bath recently, his clothes were basically dirty rags that barely covered any skin, along with tattoos etched onto his once clean skin. He was pale since not seeing the sun for quite some time. Lily's green eyes met identical green and slowly she walked closer, barely acknowledging the guards aiming their weapons, in case Harry tried anything.

Harry just stared back and it was like looking at a stranger with James' features and her eyes.

"Harry." She whispered as her hand carefully and slowly reached through the bars to cup his cheek. She left some space in case he wanted to move away. But he didn't. He moved closer to the hand that had taken care of him his whole life, nuzzling it affectionately.

"Hello, mum." Harry greeted after a few tense minutes.

Lily just gave a watery smile, happy to see her son. Somewhere deep inside this person, her Harry was buried deep within. James soon approached the cage and also cupped his child's cheek.

"Harry." He choked out.

"Hello Dad."

The family of three just stood enjoying each other's presence until Sirius and Remus joined in.

"Hey Pup."

Harry smiled. "Hey Sirius. Hello Remus."

Remus smiled in return. "Hello Cub."

Dumbledore watched the entire scene with calculating blue eyes. So far, Harry had been docile and seemed to take the presence of his family quite well. But who was to say how long it would last until he was provoked. It would be lunchtime soon and he knew Harry was easily irritable during that time. Though it was because the guards were often provoking the patients, confident that they could handle them. He would have to talk to the warden in this place about the guards' behavior.

"Everyone," Dumbledore said, gaining the group's attention. "There are some chairs here for us to sit."

Harry just watched as his parents and godfathers each grabbed a chair and were told to sit a few feet away. They didn't look happy about it but couldn't do anything against Dumbledore's orders.

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. "I hope you don't mind that your family will join us in our session today."

Harry smiled back. "Of course not Albus."

"Before we start where we left off last week, do you have anything to say to your family?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry tilted his head to the side for a moment before asking, "Have I been disowned from the Potter and Black fortunes?" A reasonable question for him to ask after all. He had to know if he would be penniless when his Puddin broke him out of here. 

James and Sirius looked questioningly at Dumbledore before turning their confused gazes onto Harry.

"Of course not Harry. Your still the Heir to both families." James responded. He understood where Harry was coming from but for Harry to think he would be disowned made his heart ache. He knew other families would have immediately disowned Harry were he to be in another family and James may not _like_ or _agree_ with Harry's choices but he wouldn't think of letting his son be penniless on the streets. Money was a ticket to many doors in the world and James knew that.

"So even though I am a known and dangerous criminal, you both kept me on your wills? What's the catch?" Harry narrowed his eyes. He honestly thought his family would have disowned him by now. 

Dumbledore watched as Harry easily went from docile to the edge of being provoked. He hoped that Harry would have been calmer a little bit longer.

Sirius snorted. "Harry, nothing you do will have us remove you from our wills. Hell, you know that _I'm_ a known criminal. Though wrongly accused that I was, it doesn't stop people from seeing me as some killer. I'd rather have you inherit everything instead of Cousin Cissy's son Draco. Or crazy Cousin Bellatrix."

Sirius' blunt statement, earned a grin from Harry. The young man turned to his father to see what he would say. James gazed back confidently. "You're my son and even though we may not like or agree with the life you have chosen, your mother and I will always love you."

"Thank you for your honesty." Harry smiled brightly. Then he turned to Dumbledore, eager to play with the man, even if mentally. "What are we discussing today? If you want to know about how _He_ knows of your past, then you're sadly mistaken."

"No. Today will be a session between you and your family. I'm just an observer and mediator for today. You may all pretend that I'm not here." Dumbledore said, his pen and notebook ready for today.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and waited for someone to say something. He could tell they were unsure what to ask or say. They most likely wanted to know how he went from being the Harry they knew to this.... a criminal locked away. But Harry wouldn't tell unless asked. Even then, he would decide if he wanted to indulge them. Because what he and his Puddin had was special.

"Harry?" Lily asked tentatively, bringing Harry out of his musings.

"Yes?"

"Do... do you regret the life you have chosen?" Pained green looked into neutral green and it was so hard to see that blank look in Harry's eyes because he used to wear his heart on his sleeve just like her and she wanted to know if she had done something wrong when raising Harry.

"No." Harry stated plainly after a minute and smiled gently, a rare expression to see on him. "I don't regret my life at all. Any of it."

"Then why?" Lily pleaded. She needed to know what changed. What did they do wrong as parents?

"Don't fret mum. It wasn't anything you, dad, Sirius or Remus had done. Not even Hermione and Ron." Harry smirked. "If I hadn't met my Puddin I might have been a private detective like dad and Sirius or a nurse like you, mum, maybe even a professor like Remus. I would have had a normal, ordinary boring life. And I would have been happy with that. But when I was with  _Him,_ I knew a normal boring life could never suit me again. The thrill of danger with my Puddin is the life for me."

"Is it really?" Remus questioned calmly. Golden browns eyes not holding any judgment, just a need to understand. "Murdering people, innocent or not, dealing with the lowest scum to walk on the earth, constantly on the run from the law? This is the life you had envisioned for yourself and want?"

Harry hummed, walked to the center of his cage then made a small circle. He went around a few times - the motion helped blood circulate through with his brain - trying to find the best way to show his family that he would not change. Minutes passed before Harry turned back to his family. His green eyes bright full of love and devotion, the most expression they had seen since the small family had entered the room.

"Yes, Remus. It was worth it because I found a man I could be with and love. He may not be what most would consider dating material or even a suitable match, but I love him. And he loves me." Harry said vehemently. "Our love may not be pure and light like mum and dad's but it's _Us._ "

Dumbledore watched the family with some worry. He had hoped they would have heeded his warning about taking Harry's words with a grain of salt. Granted, it would be have been difficult for them to completely disregard everything Harry had said, but... they were playing expertly into Harry's hands. The question of knowing if his family still loved him enough to keep them in their wills was ingenious. He found their weakness for him and he was exploiting it. Showing affection when they came to greet him, playing the 'I LOVE HIM' card to the non-understanding parents, and just basically playing with their emotions.

He narrowed his eyes just slightly. This may have been a similar technique that the King had used on Harry to persuade the boy that he loved him. He wrote a little note to himself to find out more. He refocused on the group in front of him.

"Harry, you understand that we just want what is best for you, right?" James questioned.

Harry nodded in understanding. "I do. But I'm an adult now. You have to let me make my own choices and I have and will. I will not be leaving my Puddin anytime soon. I know he will come to break me out of here. It's just a matter of time."

Dumbledore tensed at the news. He knew it would be difficult but not impossible for the King to break Harry out. He might have to double the guards as soon as possible. He needed to go over today's session. Luckily for him, time was nearly up. Dumbledore clapped his hands to gain attention, he had a lot to go over.

"I know that we had made some progress today, but I'm afraid that our time is up. Everyone if you please say your good byes and quickly follow me out." Dumbledore motioned for them to say good bye.

The family crowded the cage and giving one last touch and awkward hug (with the bars in the way) to their son and godson before moving away.

Lily looked back one last time to see Harry had gone back onto climbing the sheets. "Harry. I want you to know that We will love you. Always."

Harry gave a small smile to which Lily returned before the entire group headed out.

What they didn't see was the small smile turn into a large wide 'the cat got the canary' smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, kudos, etc. etc. Tell me guys what you thought!


	4. The Knight of Black and White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Edit:5/22/17

Severus Snape was a man with many dark secrets. He had been secretive for as long as he could remember, usually to stop others from finding out that his alcoholic father physically abused him and his mother. He would lie and say that he had fallen while playing or wasn't paying attention to where he was going. It always worked, the teachers and his peers learned to think that he was just clumsy. When he was a teenager, he had joined his Lord's ranks as an inner circle Knight of Walpurgis, though the public called them Death Eaters. His first murder happened when he was seventeen and finally killed his alcoholic father for all those years of pain, after a little torture of course. 

Now here he was currently walking through Britain's Institute for the Criminaly Dangerous and Insane following Albus Dumbledore to where Harry Potter was locked away. Severus was walking on a very thin line between the light and dark, both sides believing he was their loyal spy.

A Knight to protect The Queen.

"Severus" Dumbledore began. "I know that you and Lily have not spoken for years but you are the only one I can trust with this. I'm sure you know about Harry Potter." Dumbledore stated instead of a question.

"Yes. I have heard that Potter's spawn had been caught a few months back and was imprisoned." Snape sneered, the thought of his childhood tormentor and how he had taken the only woman he had ever loved away, made his anger rise just thinking about it. James Potter was the bane of his existence. 

"As you know, I am the only one to see him besides the guards." Dumbledore stated. "However, a few days ago, I had invited Harry's parents and godfathers to visit him." Here Dumbledore pursed his lips as if recalling an unfortunate memory. "I'm afraid Harry more than likely had manipulated his family using their love for him."

Severus kept his face blank. To think Dumbledore allowed Lily and her oaf of a husband and his miscreant friends into a place like this. Lily shouldn't have been here, not for any reason, not even to see her son. What was Dumbledore thinking?

"Why do you believe _Potter_ ," Severus spat in disgust, "was manipulating his family? Do you have any proof?"

Lips thinned in displeasure, clearly indicating that Dumbledore did not have any _real proof_ for his claims. 

"Only what I have witnessed first hand."

"Hmm."

Severus wouldn't put it passed Potter to manipulate his family in some way. Though he doubted it was as dangerous as Dumbledore made it out to be. Lily wouldn't have been able to ignore and disown her only child, even if he was a dangerous criminal. She tried so hard to find the good in people but she had yet to realize that some people did not want to change and/or were not worth saving.

Or it was too late for them. Himself falling in that last category and soon Potter would as well.

One did not leave Voldemort's clutches so easily, most ended up dead for those who tried.

"Here we are. Now I must warn you. Harry can get a little... _pl_ _ayful_ when meeting new people." The aged man said grimly, a frown marring his face.

He hoped Harry wouldn't be too much to handle when meeting Severus. But he had hope that Severus would knock some sense into the boy with his snarky and sarcastic comments that sort-of-ruin-one's-self-esteem-if-one-cannot-find-the-deep-hidden-compliments within. Though he was a little wary that Severus might provoke Harry too much.

Severus entered the room with a blank face, taking in every little detail in the room. Nothing had changed since he had the Lestrange brothers hack into the surveillance cameras. Potter was still locked in a cage with guards in every corner of the room. Speaking of Potter, the boy was laying down on an old looking cot with a mattress too thin to be anything but comfortable. Bright emerald green eyes watched them blankly as the two older men sat down in front of the cage.

Green eyes were void of any emotion, which was quite worrying.

"Good afternoon, Harry." Dumbledore began softly. It looked like Harry was in one of his moods.

"I have brought a colleague with me today. This is Severus Snape."

Severus gave a curt nod when green eyes found his own black ones. They brightened for only a second before going back to being the blank canvas they were. Severus knew that Harry recognized him from Voldemort's most loyal but it seemed the boy was in a despondent mood.

"Why don't we get started." Dumbledore said. "How are you feeling today? You look like you didn't get any sleep."

Harry said nothing.

Had they broken the boy? Severus mentally shook his head, Harry Potter was anything but weak minded. He was as stubborn as could be, nothing could break the boy, not even Voldemort and He was known for breaking his possessions in one way or another.

But this was slightly worrisome. Severus subtly grimaced, the King would not be happy that his Queen was miserable. Hopefully, Voldemort didn't take it out on him and Lucius.

"Harry." Dumbledore chided. "It's rude not to respond when someone is talking to you."

"Allow me to try?" 

Severus watched as the old man sighed and gestured for him to proceed. Green eyes followed his every move until Severus was right in front of the cage, though about an arm length away.

"Mr. Potter," Severus spoke silkily, "I have been sent to help you."

Green eyes brightened up a few shades, though not enough for the other occupants to notice. 

"But I cannot help if you do not speak."

Minutes ticked by and Severus was sure Potter would be unable to cooperate. The caged teen silently sat up and Severus could see that being locked away was taking its toll on the boy. No matter how strong the boy was mentally and willfully, anyone would begin to despair after being locked away. Severus made a mental note to tell Lucius that the plan needed to be finished soon. 

"I miss him." the teen whispered ever so softly that both men almost missed them.

"Why do you miss him Harry?" Dumbledore cut in.

Severus' eye twitched. Trust the man to intrude as soon as the teen started speaking.

"I miss him." Harry said a little above a whisper. Completely ignoring Dumbledore but keeping his sorrowful expression locked with Severus' own neutral one. And Severus knew that those words were something that Harry wanted the King to know. A message after not seeing each other for months.

"Harry. You don't need Him." Dumbledore implored. "You are a strong and independent young man. You can take control of your life. Don't let him control you."

"I miss him." Harry said louder.

His expression was becoming angry and desperate. Green eyes moved away from Severus' own and he could see that Potter was becoming agitated. The teen was never meant to be locked away. Everyone who knew the teen, knew that Harry Potter was somewhat of a free spirit and a whirlwind of emotions, that when let loose, were uncontrollable. 

Dumbledore frowned but Severus was intrigued and a little wary. Harry was get louder and louder and was gaining a semblance of life and stubborn defiance. 

"I miss him! I miss him! I miss him!" Harry chanted. "Argh! PUDDIN!!!! Where is my Puddin? Let me go to my Puddin!! I miss him!"

Harry aggressively grabbed the bars, trying to shake them or maybe loosen them but the steel bars wouldn't budge. Severus watched as Potter threw a large tantrum inside. Yelling at the guards and at Dumbledore, hitting, banging and grabbing against the bars, just to do something with his pent up anger and frustration.

"Harry! Cease this at once! " Dumbledore ordered firmly. 

Bright green eyes turned to Dumbledore and Severus saw a predator lurking behind them. He was glad that he was not at the end of Potter's death stare, it was the same one Lily often used when she was angry. 

"No." Harry hissed. "No. No. No. I won't! This is all your fault! I could be with my Puddin but you won't let me go! You keep saying that he is controlling me but he isn't! I followed him of my own free will!"

The teen's hands were gripping the bars so tightly, his knuckles were turning white and Severus thought the teen might break out of his cage through sheer stubbornness and adrenaline alone. A quick glance around the room showed that the guards were getting a few tranquilizers ready incase Potter continued to be aggressive as time went on. 

"Harry." Severus said softly but sternly. It immediately had him at the end of wrathful brilliant green eyes that would make a lesser man freeze in fear. Severus had to be careful, the guards and Dumbledore were all watching him but he needed to let Potter know that he wasn't forgotten by the King. 

"Harry. You will not be in here forever. One day you will be free but until then you must be calm and patient. Do you understand?"

Black held wrathful green until they slowly dimmed and became docile and hopeful. 

"Really?" The teen demanded breathlessly. "Do you promise?"

Severus nodded. "I promise."

A small hand reached out to him and Severus could not deny the boy some level of comfort and grasped the teen's hand but still remained a respectable distance to not have himself under scrutiny. It was easy to forget that Harry Potter was still just a teen on the cusp of adulthood, who loved a man with his entire being, though unable to go to him. That he was a boy who grew up in a loving environment and wasn't a born killer but became what he was because he fell in love.

And that's what Dumbledore kept forgetting.

Harry James Potter was not a mental patient who had been this way since childhood. No, he was sane as anyone in this room and therefore, Dumbledore's method of treating him as if he was sick was only driving the teen away. Harry knew what he wanted in life and if he was anything like his parents, Severus knew that nothing would stop the boy from achieving what he set out to do.

"Now why don't we continue this session like calm adults?" Severus said, retaking his seat next to the old man. 

The rest of the session had gone well after that little hiccup in the beginning, though nothing much came out of it because the boy was in his own world, more than likely, thinking and imagining the day the King would come and rescue him, like a Knight in shining armor. Dumbledore had finally given up talking to the teen after the nth time that nothing had resulted from it. Still, Severus could claim (at least in his opinion) that this meeting was successful.

"Good day, sir." Severus nodded before turning to the exit.

"Severus."

Severus met cold blue eyes. "Do not relay anything that has happened today. To anyone." Dumbledore stressed.

Severus just nodded before swiftly heading to his next destination.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Severus inwardly cursed, who would be calling him? Not one of his acquaintances had this number and those that did were few. The blasted phone continued to ring and Severus knew that he couldn't just ignore it for long. Best to answer his house phone as quickly as possible and have it over with already. He left his chemistry lab in his basement to the living room where the phone resided. Most the of the house was in need of repairs and quite dusty but Severus was hardly ever there so he felt no need to fix up his childhood home._

_He took a deep breath before answering._

_"Severus Snape speaking."_

_"Sev? Its Lily."_

_Severus froze, his heart speeding up in shock. The last time he had talked to Lily was when they had they had been fifteen and he had called her a foul name in front of everyone in school. Severus would forever regret that day._

_"Lily." He said neutrally. "I didn't think I would ever hear from you again." Severus couldn't help the biting tone and knew he was acting immature. The last thing he heard was that his first and only love Lily Evans had gone and married his childhood tormentor, James Potter, as soon as they had graduated school. That was the last he had heard or even seen her. It had been three years since then._

_"What is it that you want?" Severus went straight to the point, wanting to just hang up and never speak to her again._

_"Sev? May we meet up? I have something I want to talk to you about but I feel it would be better done in person." Lily said quickly._

_His hand gripped his phone in anger and frustration. He was still so weak willed when it came to Lily Evans. She sounded nervous and it made a million scenarios play through his head. Had she and Potter gotten into a fight? If James Potter had hurt Lily, Severus would gladly put that menace under torture then put him out of his misery. Never to taint his Lily and the rest of the world._

_"I have some time tomorrow morning at ten o'clock." he replied._

_"Alright, I'll be there. Thank you Severus. Goodbye." Lily said gratefully._

_"Goodbye."_

_The phone clicked and Severus just stood there gripping the small table, his knuckles turning white. In his anger, Severus_ _threw the phone off the table, the loud crash sounding throughout the entire house. A sigh, looks like he needed to clean up this place just a tiny bit for Lily. He hoped the conversation wasn't to life changing. For the rest of the day, Severus tried to focus on his experiments but the knowledge of Lily coming to see him after so long occupied his mind throughout the day and night._

_//_

_Ding. Dong._

_The front door opened and Severus felt his heart stop and drop down deep into his stomach. Lily was here. She looked the same but... she was pregnant. Lily looked to be far along that she probably had a few more months to go. He felt his mouth go dry and gripped the door handle tightly._

_"Lily." he strained, clearing his throat._

_Lily smiled nervously and it took Severus' breath away. "Hello Sev."_

_"Come in."_

_"Thank you."_

_They settled into the living room and the atmosphere became tense and awkward, not the easy smiles and laughs they used to share as children._

_Severus cleared his throat once again. "What is it that you wished to speak to me about?"_

_Lily took a deep breath and looked straight into black eyes. Determination clear in those vibrant green eyes Severus loved so much._

_"I know we have not spoken for three years and as you can see I'm pregnant." Lily took another deep breath. "Sev I want you to be one of my son's godfathers."_

_Severus sucked in a breath, before releasing it slowly and gritting his teeth in anger. He didn't want anything to do with Potter's spawn. And he wouldn't put it past Potter to name that mutt Sirius Black godfather as well._

_"No." he glared but he knew it unaffected Lily. "I will not play Godfather to Potter's spawn." he spat._

_How dare she think could do this to him?! She chose Potter over him and now she wants him to be a godfather to that little brat growing inside of her? He refused to do it._

_"Please Sev! I know that you and James have not gotten along but-"_

_"We have NEVER gotten along and we NEVER will." Severus cut off. "I refuse to have anything to do with the brat."_

_Severus refused to look any longer into watery green eyes. "It's best if you leave now. I have somewhere I need to be."_

_Lily closed her eyes and nodded before getting up. Neither said another word as Severus showed her out the door. She gave a sad smile in his direction before getting into her car and driving away. It broke his heart even more, knowing that he had let his anger get the best of him and had sent Lily away once again._

_Probably for good._

_He closed the door, intent on forgetting this meeting ever happened._

* * *

"Severus." A chilling voice sounded throughout the large ballroom.

Severus was quick to head to the front of the entire group and kneel, waiting for further prompting. Lord Voldemort sat in his chair, cold blue eyes and gaze intense as they looked down upon the kneeling form.

"How is my Queen? Did you see him?" The man demand impatiently. The glass of whiskey held tightly within his hand.

"Yes, My Lord. I have seen Harry Potter with my own eyes. Unfortunately, the stress of being locked away is starting to take its toll on the boy. He is hardly allowed to bathe and is practically wearing rags that barely cover him. Dumbledore has sessions with him everyday and is trying to make Potter see the 'light' so to speak." Severus informed.

CRASH!

Severus along with the other Knights in attendance winced as Voldemort threw his glass of whiskey onto floor. Severus mentally sneered at the trembling forms of the other attendees though he himself kept kneeling so in turn not to have their Lord's anger directed at him. Voldemort no longer sat down but paced furiously, a look of pure fury etched upon is normal stoic face.

Voldemort turned to his followers and stared them down until they were trembling even more than normal.

"I want the plan to be finished by the end of the week. My Queen will not stay there any longer. Is that understood?" He hissed furiously.

Frightened nods went all around and their Lord dismissed them all.

"Severus remain behind."

The others were quick to exit the ballroom while sending pitying glances to the still kneeling man.  _Imbeciles,_ Severus thought, _and they_ _call themselves Knights of Walpurgis._

"Did he say anything?" Voldemort asked. He needed to know the state of his Queen.

Severus paused for only a second. "He kept repeating that he missed you. Then proceeded to try and break out of his cage while yelling at the guards and Dumbledore. The guards were getting ready to tranquilize him but luckily, I had calmed him down in time. Dumbledore then proceeded with the session trying to gain information on you and any other weaknesses you had but Potter was in a daze, I assume daydreaming about you saving him. In the end, Dumbledore ended the session without any new information."

Voldemort chuckled at the thought of his fiery tempered Queen and Severus could literally see a little of the tension escaping the man but both knew it wouldn't disappear until Harry Potter was back in his arms. Severus watched curiously as Voldemort brought out a golden locket with a large green snake shaped as an _'S'_ engraved onto it. He distinctly remembered Potter wearing that very locket until his capture and with rapt attention saw his Lord gently stroke it.

"You are dismissed." Voldemort ordered and Severus was quick to leave but not before hearing the whispered words, "Soon My Queen. You and I will be together again."

The dark promises sent a shiver of fear and anticipation down Severus' spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc etc. :D I love reading what you guys thought. Constructive Criticism is also welcome.


	5. Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter! I had to listen to "Gangsta" by Kehlani from the Suicide Squad Soundtrack and "Salvatore" by Lana Del Rey to be motivated to finish this. There like my songs for when I write the chapters for this story, kind of like "Eye of the Tiger" in the movie Rocky (Not sure which number though). You guys should check them out. If you want though.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! Not beta'd!
> 
> Edit: 5/22/17

_Screams echoed throughout the streets, civilians running around, trying to find shelter from the gunshots. Police and gang members drop left and right. Some dead, while others were just wounded and down for the time being. It is like a miniature war and everyone was hoping and praying that it would end soon._ _Blood was splattered on the streets, the walls and cars, even on a few civilians as they cried over their wounded or dead friends and family members._

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

_"Gellert! We should retreat! The battle is endangering the civilians!" Albus Dumbledore yelled over the loud noise, taking cover behind a car next to Gellert Grindelwald._

_Grindelwald just sneered. "They'll move if they don't want to die. I'm not going to retreat because some people don't know how to stay out of the way." He brushed a hand through dirty blonde hair before shooting back at the police._

_Albus watched worriedly as a woman tried to shield her child from gunshots while heading to the nearest building for shelter._

_"Albus! Get your damn head out of the clouds! Focus on the battle!" Gellert yelled angrily._

_The battle lasted for five more hours until hardly anyone was left unscathed. The smell of death hung over the street and the city as dark clouds ominously covered the city. Rain drops fell heavily on earth and Albus wondered if the sky was crying for those who perished and for those who survived through this terrible ordeal. Albus clutched his hand in anger and sadness and regret._

_He didn't want this. He didn't want innocent blood on his hands but now here they were soaked through in red._

_Gellert continued to bark orders to gather their fallen men and leave the dead before retreating back to their base. Albus watched detached as men he had helped recruit and gotten know were carefully placed in cars for immediate medical attention or left on the streets for their corpses to be left in the hands of the police. It would be some time before Geller and Albus were alone in their room, the German lighting up another cigarette._

_"Alright Albus. What has you all tied up in a knot?" Gellert asked annoyed. Ever since the battle, Albus had been quiet and withdrawn and it was starting to get to the other man's nerves. He didn't need this, he needed the Albus who wasn't afraid to fight for what he wanted, to take control, to manipulate people and situations to his benefit._

_"Gellert. Next time I think we should fight where there aren't so many civilians next time." Albus said morosely._

_"Tch." Gellert sneered, flicking his ashes into a tray before placing the cigarette back to his lips. "You and your god damn bleeding heart."_

_"Please Gellert." Albus pleaded._

_It was silent in the large room until Gellert gave a loud sigh. "Alright fine. We'll try and fight the police in an area where there are little civilians."_

_Albus smiled in gratitude. "Thank you Gellert."_

_Gellert waved away the thanks. "Just get back to making those plans for next week." Gellert watched with a smirk as Albus went to their desk to finish up the last minute details for their plans._

_//_

_"You have to take responsibility!!!"_

_Albus glared at his younger brother Aberforth. He didn't want to take care of their sickly younger sister Arianna. He and Gellert were on a path to greatness. Soon their names would be spoken in awe and fear. He was now an adult and he could travel with Gellert to recruit new followers._

_"Albus! I have to go back to school and it's your responsibility to take care of the family, especially Arianna!" Aberforth yelled to his disinterested older brother. Ever since he met that German Gellert Grindelwald, his brother became distant and so enamored with the other._

_"Just drop out and take care of Arianna." Albus scoffed._

_Aberforth grit his teeth in anger. His brother was being a huge idiot, didn't he remember the promise he made to their parents about looking out for them? It was all Grindelwald's fault!_

_"Let's go Albus. We have things to do instead of dealing with your little brother." Gellert ordered._

_Albus gave one last look before following Gellert back towards their car._

_"I won't let you leave!" Aberforth yelled, grabbing onto Grindelwald's shoulder and turning him around before landing a punch to the man's face. "Stay out of our business!"_

_"Aberforth!"_

_Gellert quickly fought back, knocking the younger male down onto the ground. Albus tried to stop the fight but was clearly being brought into its folds as he tried to separate his brother and lover._

_"Albus? Aberforth?" a timid voice called. Young Arianna gasped when she saw what was happening in front of their home. She ran towards the fighting group, hoping to stop it. "Please! Stop! Don't fight! Albus! Aberforth! Please stop! Please! Stop!" Arianna cried out as she drew closer._

_Neither of the three noticed her approaching figure as Geller pulled out his gun. Albus seeing what was happening brought his to at least stop Gellert from killing his younger brother._

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_A scream that sent chills down both Albus and Aberforth's spines. Both turned to find their sister bleeding from her chest, blue eyes void of any life._

_"Arianna!" Aberforth cried in anguish. He checked for a pulse, desperately hoping that she could be saved. But it was useless, she was dead._

_Albus just stared down in shock, not even comprehending when Geller tried to coax into their car before leaving by himself._

_Arianna's lifeless blue eyes haunted his every thought._

* * *

Dumbledore gazed upon the picture of him and his siblings in sadness. Ever since their sister's death, he and Aberforth had not been on the best of terms. Aberforth ignored him whenever he tried to say he was sorry but it was in vain. Even now, Aberforth had not forgiven him for their sister's unnecessary death.

And in the end, it turned out Gellert never cared for him and thought of him as just another asset to his plans. Gellert manipulated Dumbledore's love for the man into doing what the German wanted.

His heart was opened on the day of his sister's death.

And his eyes were opened when Gellert showed his true colors.

Albus Dumbledore became a changed man from those days forth. 

Now it was his duty to help those in need, expecially Harry Potter. 

* * *

_The lights hanging on the walls and ceilings casted dim lighting throughout the warehouse full of toxic wastes and various chemicals. Large tanks full of sickly green substance bubbled down below, making everyone present careful not to accidentally fall in. A large group stood a top the higher levels, everyone but two wearing black clothes and coats with white skull masks stood in a semi-circle around Lord Voldemort and the teenager, who could possibly be joining their ranks that night._

_Bright green eyes watched with anticipation and something else that Voldemort could not name at the moment, before turning to gaze down at the tanks full of chemicals._

_"Question." Voldemort said, gaining everyone's attention and breaking the silence. He stood at ease as if he owned the place, which wouldn't be too of the mark._

_Cold blue-grey eyes met and stared intensely into bright emerald green. Voldemort thought that it was... cute, in a way that this boy wanted to be with him. As an equal. As his lover. He wanted to chuckle at the naïve thinking but settled for waiting for the weight of the teen's actions to fully hit the boy._

_"Would you die for me?" He asked as he slowly moved closer, lightly brushing his knuckles against the teen's arm._

_Harry hesitated for only a second, his voice strong and clear. "Yes."_

_He was gazing in awe, hope, and determination to prove that he was loyal to the King._

_A few of the men around shuffled on their feet, a little confused at the difference in initiation but smirked behind their masks at the hopelessly infautated teen in front of them. He wasn't the first to become enamored with Lord Voldemort, nor would he be the last._

_"That's too easy." Voldemort stated instead. "_ _Would you...would you_ LIVE _for me? Hmm?"_

_Anticipation hung in the air._

_"Yes." Harry said determined._

_Voldemort raised a finger, waving it back and forth. His blue-grey eyes took in the sight before him. This teenager was willing to give up his normal life for a life of crime. Well tonight would be a test to see if the boy could handle it._

_"Careful. Do not say this oath_ thoughtlessly."  _He_ _stressed. Within seconds, the older man was in Harry's personal space and having his long fingers a breath away from caressing the green eyed teen's lips._ _"Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes..._ Power." _He whispered the last word._

_The men watched as the teen vowed his life away to the Voldemort. The oath of their Lord was not to be taken lightly. No one could leave Lord Voldemort's ranks unless it was through death._

_"You want this?" Voldemort asked while having his finger lightly touch the boy's lips. How soft they were, the he thought absent mindedly._

_"I do." Harry's voice did not waver. He wanted this. He wanted to be with Voldemort. To be HIS._

_Voldemort made an inaudible groan. "Say it. Say it. Say it.  Prettyprettyprettypretty-"_

_"Please." Harry said quietly but heard all around._

_"Oh god...ngh..._ _You're so..._ Good." _Voldemort smiled indulgently as his hands were a breath away from cupping Harry's face. This boy was willing to do_ Anything _for him. His loyalty second to none it seemed, but now it was for the real test._

 _Voldemort snapped his fingers and two men were brought, hands tied behind their back and gags over their mouths. It was obvious that Voldemort had had his men show them some "hospitality" as their bruises and cuts heavily implied before they were brought forth. They looked around in fear and the visibly shrank on themselves when they saw Voldemort watching them with barely hidden sadistic glee._  

_"Show me you want this." Voldemort whispered, languidly taking out one of his guns from his holster and moving to stand behind the teen. "Show me how loyal you are to me." He whispered right into Harry's ear and Harry had to suppress the shiver from the man's seductive voice. The gun was placed into his hand and Harry stared at it in wonder while Voldemort moved away._

_Only a minute had passed before, Harry's determination resolved and he aimed it at the men tied in front of him. His green eyes held no fear or hesitation._

_BANG! BANG!_

_Two bodies fell on their sides. Voldemort smirked in appraisal._

_"So loyal." He cooed._

_Voldemort took the gun away and handed it to a minion to hold. He moved closer until heat radiated from their bodies that were just a centimeter away from touching. Small puffs of breath could be felt by the other and it looked to be an intimate scene that made the others slightly uncomfortable._

_"Do you trust me?" Voldemort tilted his to the side, gauging every little detail of Harry's face._

_"Yes." Harry said breathlessly, eyes wide in excitement and anticipation._

_Voldemort just smirked before whispering into Harry's ear. He held the teen in an embrace, like a lover would._

_"You shouldn't."_

_The next thing he knew, Harry was falling down from the ledge, down into the tanks of chemicals down below. The smirking face of Lord Voldemort was the last thing he saw before he hit the chemicals._

* * *

Harry gasped awake. Chest heaving up and down, mind lost in memories until he remembered where he was. Harry sat upon his bed and ignored all the guards that watched him all hours of the day. It had been a while since that particular day would enter his dreams. That day the old Harry Potter died and the new one he was now was born. Like he told his family before, he didn't regret choosing the life he had.

But sometimes, he wondered what it would have been like to live a normal life. A large house where he and his Puddin would live happily and raise any children they decided to have. Would they have had a boy or girl? Or maybe both?

The only problems they would have had to face were bills instead of running away from the law like they were doing now. No crimes, no murders, no threats, just them and their happy little family.

Harry shook his head to clear away those thoughts. He wouldn't change anything as long as he could be with his Puddin. The thought of his Puddin made his heart ache from being away for so long. He hoped his lover would come for him soon, he missed him.

None of the guards noticed the teen wipe away one lone tear before trying to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc etc. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Tell me what you guys thought. 
> 
> Also check out my other stories if you haven't already! 
> 
> I'm totally self promoting myself right there. LOL.


	6. Plans and Reminscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry for not updating this sooner! I've just been so busy with work and life that writing had to take a backseat for a while. 
> 
> Also, school will start up for me again on Monday (I'm a college student) and I work full-time so I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to update but I'll do the best that I can!
> 
> I don't own anything! Not beta'd. Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Edit: 5/22/17

Harry watched with narrow eyes and a small frown as two doctors were getting some of their equipment ready. The bright lights in the medical room blinding him when placed in his face. The room smelt like rubbing alcohol and sterilization. White walls surrounded him on all sides, everything nice and neat, Harry hated it. They gave him a physical, checking to make sure he was still in good health.

If it wasn't for his restraints that held him back onto his chair, Harry would have tried to escape long ago. He hadn't seen their attack coming. Literally, as he was pretty much dead to the world at the time. Usually, Harry was very diligent about his surroundings, especially when he was going to bed but it seemed the guards captured him when he was in one of his rare deep sleeps. He tried to move against the restraints but the straight jacket plus the straps keeping his head, chest and legs in place did not allow any movement.

Harry growled when he saw one doctor place some kind of device into an a white gun. But he knew it wasn't a regular gun. Harry was quite familiar with the medical guns that were used for injections instead of bullets.

"Keep that filthy thing away from me!" Harry demanded, green eyes wide in anger and a little fear.

He hated those things! He hated these doctors for causing him pain. He hated Dumbledore for allowing them to hurt him. He may be a criminal but he was still a human being! He didn't like pain like they thought. He may cause others pain, whether emotionally, mentally or physically but this was too much. He wanted his Puddin!

The doctors just ignored the teen, quite used to their patients noncooperation. They had nothing to worry about because the straps keeping their patient down were made specifically to keep them in place, even the more stronger and dangerous ones.

Harry mentally cursed at his inability to escape from whatever "medication" they were going to inject in him this time. He hated these so called "medicines". These substances that were supposed to help him recuperate and return him to "normal". 

He would make sure his Puddin slaughtered the lot of them!

Dumbledore chose that moment to enter the medical room, his blue eyes watching intently with no twinkle to be seen. This was the look of a man who put his feeling away to watch the various medical research done in this place. A man who had no qualms about using people as pawns for his  _Greater Good._  This was the man Harry had learn to hate when he was with his Puddin.

"Everything is ready." The first doctor said.

Dumbledore just nodded. "Proceed as planned."

"Stay away from me! You'll be sorry!" Harry said angrily. Why wouldn't those stupid straps budge!

"Harry it would be better if you stopped moving." Dumbledore said a little condescending.

A vicious glare full of hate and a sneer were the old man's answer. Inwardly, Dumbledore sighed but watched as the doctors aimed the gun to the back of Harry's neck. The place where the vertebrate was located and if damaged could paralyze the entire body. Placing the injection in that part of the body could create risks, but Dumbledore was willing to do whatever it took for his plans go smoothly.

Harry gave a groan in pain as whatever they had injected pierced through his skin, almost touching bone. The pain from the injection caused a few tears to well up in Harry's eyes but he refused to let them fall. He was strong. Harry would never show them any sort of weakness.

"It's finished Sir." The second doctor said.

"Very well. I will call the guards to escort Harry back to his cell." Dumbledore responded.

"What did you inject in me?!" Harry hissed out, both from pain and anger. "Tell me! Tell me!"

Dumbledore said nothing as he watched the guards take Harry back to his cage. The teen's yells echoing throughout the hallway until he could no longer here them as they moved farther away. Now he was prepared for anything the King would throw at him. Harry merely thought that it was another type of medication injected into him but it wasn't. Dumbledore had worried what he would do _when,_ not _If,_ the King would come for Harry Potter.

Then the answer came to him.

A GPS chip.

Dumbledore knew that the doctors had been working on a new device that could potentially help police track down criminals. Of course, he had suggested that they tweak the chip a bit just in case. Now the new and improved version, allowed them to track the criminal's coordinates at all times and if they were too dangerous or a hazard to the safety of others (like most were), it just took a press of a button and _BOOM!_ The chip would self-destruct, effectively killing off its host.

There was no doubt that it was murder. But because they were very dangerous criminals, the public and politician's were quick to justify their actions and desires in disposing of these _monsters._ How sad it was these people would not be given a humane death, some would complain. However, the complaints would easily be swept away, like water washing away dirt.

He didn't want Harry to have such a dangerous chip inside of him but it was the only way that could help lead him and the police to find the King.

Dumbledore knew he couldn't tell anyone of what he had ordered done on Harry, especially his friends and family but it was for the Greater Good.

How he loathed and cherished those words.

* * *

Voldemort sat somewhat relaxed on the bay window seat of the Master bedroom. Icy blue-grey eyes gazed stoically down at the bustling city down below him. The city lights would have looked beautiful to someone else, like Harry, but to him, they were just there. Just something for humans to chase away the dark and the ugliness of the world. Such a foolish thought, he mused. But... it was a nostalgic night for him, a night similar to where he and Harry had just...talked. Nothing about the Underworld, about their next dealings, murders... nothing _Dark._

Just them. Things he would have considered irrelevant and insignificant before meeting Harry. Like their favorite colors, or animals, foods and things of that nature. He lightly snorted, how... _soft_ he was becoming, at least when it came to Harry.

The golden locket he had gifted Harry lay comfortably around his neck, its prescience comforting but also painful. This locket that had been passed down through his family for generations. This necklace, his mother had kept close to her, until her last breath. A treasured piece that Voldemort had given to his young lover, to show his devotion and affection.

Now its presence only gave way to the empty space in his life.

But that would soon end. The King would rescue his Queen.

They would be together again.

Forever.

* * *

_The sounds from the city below weren't loud but, they weren't quiet either. Lights shining brightly into the dark of the night, with people still awake no matter how late the hour was. Harry preferred it this way. To know that reality hadn't changed nor was the life he living now a dream, good or bad. The teen sat comfortably on the window seat in their bedroom, a few of the large windows opened to let in the warm summer air inside._

_Harry was dressed in only his lover's button up white shirt, the clothing much too big for his lithe frame and hanging off one of his shoulders._ _Various love bites littered across his collar bone and neck and the room smelling of sex, evidence of the activities that had taken place only moments before._

_So lost into his thoughts, Harry startled when arms wrapped around his waist._

_"Oh. Tom." Harry said a bit dazed._

_"Were you expecting someone else?" Tom smirked._

_Harry just gave a smile and a roll of his eyes, but didn't deem that question worthy of an answer. Tom knew that Harry's heart was only for him._

_The older man moved to sit behind Harry, easily maneuvering the teen to sit in between his legs. His upper body was devoid of a shirt but he was still warm all the same, the black slacks making Tom's legs seem to go on forever and encasing Harry into their warmth._

_Harry rested his head against his Puddin's shoulder, arms wrapped protectively around him. The moment was relaxing and Harry felt like he could fall asleep in his Puddin's arms just like that._

_"What were you thinking about before I came in?"_

_It takes a moment before Harry's lethargic mind catches up with the question. He hums in thought, snuggling closer to his lover._

_"Just... us. Reality. That this isn't a dream and that I'm really here with you." Harry's says softly, lifting a finger to draw random patterns upon the glass. "Sometimes I think that this is just an elaborate dream and when I wake up, I'll be back home with my family living a normal content life."_

_Voldemort's arms tighten around Harry, the action not bothering the teen one bit. He felt protected and loved within his Puddin's embrace. Many would call him crazy for even thinking that, because Lord Voldemort does_ Not Love. _  
_

_Yes, he was a psychopathic murderer, who loved causing pain to others. Didn't care about another's feelings or his own, ridding of any weaknesses or problems that lay in his way._

_But when it came to Harry, Voldemort was more..._ human. _He may hardly show his emotions but Harry knew that his Puddin cared deeply for him._

_"This is real. We're real." Voldemort says vehemently. "NOTHING will take you from me."_

_Voldemort gently grabs Harry's chin with his right hand, turning his head to face the other. Green clashed into blue-grey and there was so much raw emotion: possession, lust, determination and love, it was almost too much for the both of them. But neither could look away, the fire in the their eyes burning brightly._

_"I know." Harry whispered, a small smile upon his lips._

_Slowly, they moved closer until their lips met. How Harry loved kissing his Puddin. The kiss wasn't their usual rough and passionate but more relaxed, loving, languid but still just as passionate and possessive._

_Harry turned his body in order to not strain his neck. Tom's hands moved from his chin and waist to start roaming over his body, slipping underneath the large shirt. Harry moaned softly at the burning touches from his lover. When breath became needed, the couple broke the kiss, only take a few breaths before their lips met again and again, taking a breath between each kiss._

_Voldemort caressed Harry's face and gave one last lingering kiss before Harry nestled back into his Puddin's arms. Both enjoying the calm and peaceful moment between them, the summer air gently caressing them as they gazed out towards the city lights._

_The city that they controlled from behind the shadows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc etc. Constructive Criticism is also welcome.
> 
> Honestly, I didn't really like how this chapter came out, even with my constant revising but I hope you guys still enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, I want to thank everyone of you for leaving comments, and kudos! And for pestering me to update faster. ;D I never thought that this story would get so much praise and love and all your guys' support, it makes me super happy!


	7. Capture and Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiivvveeee!! 
> 
> Sorry college and work have been stealing all of my free time, along with lack of motivation to write and lack of inspiration.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Edit: 5/22/17

_He watched with a satisfied smirk as the teen fell into the large container of toxic waste. Voldemort wondered if the teen would try and swim to the surface and live. Seconds went by, icy blue-grey eyes watched as nothing happened. Voldemort was a bit disappointed that they teen didn't try and fight to stay alive but he probably thought it was some sort of test._

_Voldemort turned to leave, with his followers quick to follow, only to stop a few steps away from the edge and groan in annoyance._

_He sighed in frustration. This was completely out of character for him. He didn't even know why he was doing this._

_Before his followers could ask what was wrong, the Voldemort slung off his gun holsters to the nearest follower before jumping off the ledge. He couldn't believe he was rescuing the brat. He NEVER rescued another person before, but there is a first for everything as the saying goes._

_And Voldemort bet his followers were standing back gaping stupidly at him as he descended down towards the vats of chemicals._

_At first, Voldemort just wanted to get rid of the teen. After all, he didn't need some love sick teenager following him around like a puppy. He needed real subordinates that were useful for his goals. But just as he was leaving, vibrant emerald green eyes flashed in his mind. Those were the first things Voldemort noticed when he had met the teen. Quick memories of him and the teen getting close and cozy, the teen looking at him in amazement with no fear within those emerald eyes, the teen following every order even if a bit defiantly at times._

_Voldemort subconsciously decided that it_ _would be a shame to have the life and light snuffed out of the teen and his hypnotizing emerald green eyes._

_He reached the teen in no time before bringing him to the surface. Voldemort saw the teen give a large gasp of breath before he attacked the boy's lips with his own. Arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, as the kiss was reciprocated. It wasn't chaste and showed Voldemort's possessiveness for his new toy. Breaking the kiss, the Voldemort laughed darkly with his new possession smiling and holding him tight._

_Harry James Potter had no idea what he had just signed up for._

_No one left Lord Voldemort's ranks except through death._

_But even death wouldn't ever touch his new toy._

 

_//_

 

_Police sirens echoed all through the London streets, multiple law enforcement vehicles raced through the streets, intent and determined to catch up and block their targets. A sleek red sports car sharply turned a corner, nearly crashing into oncoming traffic, but managing to lose a few of the cops along the way. The two persons within the sports car laughed loudly at the sounds of running from the cops and their crashes when they couldn't catch up._

_Adrenaline pumped through their veins and Harry can't help but laugh and smile the whole time they speed through the streets of London._

_This had been the best night for Harry so far. He and his lover went to spend some time in their club_ **The Chamber of Secrets,** _checking on their revenues and the manager of the establishment that they had in place_ ,  _then_ _he and his Puddin had wild passionate sex in their own private VIP Room and now here they are running from the cops. This was one of the best dates he's had so far with his Puddin, although Harry thought that every date with his Puddin was the best._

_"Come on Puddin!" Harry breathlessly said, green eyes widened in anticipation and excitement. Harry loved the thrill of the chase._

_Voldemort quickly glanced to his younger lover, giving him a smirk and speeding up just a bit more, gaining more and more distance from the police. Though they were still kept in sight because of the police helicopter hovering just above them and keeping their light upon the red vehicle in order to not lose it._

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Voldemort swerved the car in between the cars he raced through. He knew the cops wouldn't fire random shots when there were many innocent civilians all around. As long as he kept the car from being an easy target, the bullets wouldn't cause too much damage to the car._

_"Those bastards." Harry growls while loading his own gold plated hand gun. He lowers his window and aims at the cops behind him, an irritated look upon his face._

_"_ _You're ruining Date Night!" Harry yells, shooting his own bullets to the cops behind him._

_Gun shots, red and blue lights, loud sirens, even the sounds of helicopters with their loud engines and moving blades echo through the streets of London and Voldemort can't help but laugh maliciously at his lover's fiery temper and the feeble minded cops, who are trying desperately to catch them. The younger male sits back down into his seat when he runs out of ammo. The two of them see the Thames coming up, with limited options to take in order to lose the cops._

_Harry braced himself for he sharp turn he thought his lover was going to attempt. "Do it!" He encouraged._

_But it wasn't to be, because Voldemlrt did not make the turn, instead continuing straight for the Thames._

_Harry's green eyes widened in fear. "Tom what are you doing!?" he screamed before the car drove off the road and straight for the body of water._

_SPLASH!_

_Harry's vision went black as his upper part body crashed straight through the windshield and water filled his lungs._

_When Harry came to, he found himself surrounded my medics and a whole group of policemen. He was disoriented for a few moments before everything came back to him. Harry smiled and chuckled every couple of seconds while trying to look for his lover through the crowd of people. Harry tried to keep the feeling of betrayal, disappointment and sadness from appearing on his face when he saw that his lover was no where to be seen._

_He understood why his Puddin left, really he did. Voldemort couldn't be caught when he ran the entire Underground Kingdom. Harry was expendable, he knew, but it didn't stop him from feeling abandoned._

_When they saw he was not in any immediate danger, they handcuffed him and sat him in the backseat of one of the police cars. News reporters, camera crews, spectators came to watch as one of London's dangerous criminals was placed in the back of a police car. Harry new that his face was all over the news. He wondered what his friends and family would think when they saw his mug shots._

_Red and blue sirens continued echo through the streets of London for the rest of the night and Harry couldn't help but wish for silence already and that his Puddin was unharmed in the accident._

 

* * *

 

Lord Voldemort watched as his men set up the small bomb in an area where security wouldn't come for another few minutes. Each were dressed in military police uniforms in order to help them blend in with the other guards on duty. It wouldn't do to be caught before they even managed to even break out his Queen.

"Everything is set, My Lord." Rodolphus Lestrange states.

"Very good." Voldemort grins behind his mask, everything was going according to plan. "Tell the men to get ready to enter on my command." He orders Rodolphus.

When his subordinate has left to relay his orders, Voldemort waits a minute before everyone has their guns loaded and aimed. He raises his hand before dropping it down, signaling to activate the bomb.

BOOM!

The explosion would definitely be heard by the entire complex, they only had a limited amount of time to bust Harry out.

And he _will_ get Harry out of this Hellhole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etch etc. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Hopefully, this chapter was good.
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you for waiting Patiently for this update. I'll try to update sooner but I won't make any promises. And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)


	8. Success and the Greater Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter all of you have been waiting for! I hope it meets everyone's expectations, I rewrote this at least three times until I thought it was good enough.
> 
> And for all of your guys' patience, I give you a long chapter that hopefully satisfies you all.
> 
> Also as a side note, I've decided to edit all my chapters to change "The King" to "Voldemort". Just to make it better, I guess?

_The officers grab Harry's arms roughly as he is pulled from the back of the police car. How strange that he was the one now in cuffs being dragged into a small holding cell until everything was in order for his trial. Vague memories of him as a young child spending time with his dad and godfather at the police station and curiously watching various people be brought in handcuffed._

_Now here he is handcuffed and in a police station. The irony wasn't lost on him._

_He is easily shaken out of his musings as his bound hands are harshly taken out of the cuffs before the cell door slams shut. Harry only gives a wide grin at the sneer the guards give him. They don't even bother with asking him if he wants a towel to dry off any excess wet areas from his little swim earlier. They were probably hoping that he would suffer like a wet cat, but it doesn't matter to him._

_Harry notices that there are two more people in the holding cell, older men who are tattooed and a bit muscular, at least compared to his lean form. Harry decides that they aren't really a threat, and even if they were, he could take care of them._

_The trio gaze at one another in an attempt to size each other up. Harry knows that they underestimate him because of his smaller form compared to theirs and how young he is. Harry loved showing them that he wasn't weak, showing everyone why he was by Voldemort's side._

_"So what you two in for?" One of the men in the far corner of the cell asks. Inwardly Harry was going to call him Baldy because he had no hair and the other one would be Grumpy because of his sour face._

_The cell was silent for a few moments before Grumpy asnwered, "Fighting in a bar and causing a disturbance." He said while glaring at nothing in particular._

_Its silent for only a moment before Baldy speaks up. "Burglary and trespassing on private property."_

_The two men turn towards Harry and the teen can't help but grin widely, maybe even a little deranged. "'Oh me? Murder, drug selling, causing a disturbance, running from the law and consorting with the known criminal Lord Voldemort."_

_Both men have gone pale and stiff as boards and Harry can't help but laugh crazily at their expressions. Oh, how he loved causing people fear with the mention of his lover._

_His wide smile never leaves his face. "Careful. Wouldn't want to have to hurt you because you got on my bad side." Harry winks and both men seem to pale even further and Harry figured he would have some fun until the officers came back. After all, not pain was inflicted physically._

* * *

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Bullets flew amd bodies fell.

The debris and smoke from the blast fly in every direction, knocking out the guards closest to the wall while making it difficult for the rest of the guards inside to tell who was attacking them. They tried to shoot back but it was futile as the attackers almost flawlessly gun down their targets. It was hardly a fight and more of a slaughter, however, Voldemort paid no attention to it, as he was completely focused on the cage within the middle of the room. The leader strode in confidently as two of his men went to the cage where Harry was backed into the corner watching them warily.

How good it was to see his beloved, the older man thought. Voldemort eagerly took in his young lover's tense form as emerald green eyes watched their every move, the teen's body deceptively relaxed but still ready to strike if need be. He had missed seeing his lover's brave and reckless defiance. It eased him to know that his Harry would fight until his dying breath - though he would make sure nothing, not even Death, would take Harry from him.

Two of his men were quick to get the saw ready and start on cutting done the only remaining barrier between Voldemort and his Queen.

Voldemort growled lowly behind his mask at the state of his younger lover. They would pay for what they subjected his lover to. Dirty skin, greasy and unwashed hair and shredded clothes, that hardly covered his pale body, made Voldemort snarl inwardly. To see his beautiful and fiery lover reduced to rags and cells as if he was some criminal - Voldemort fully and knowingly ignored the knowledge that essentially that was what they were.

Voldemort hated that these guards and Dumbledore had seen his lover's beautiful body. Only he was allowed that privilege. If they weren't pressed for time, Voldemort would have eagerly shown who Harry Potter belonged to.

But that would have to wait when they made it safely to their hideout.

The saw buzzed loudly, sparks flying, everyone on guard in case back up came before they finished breaking out Harry Potter, until the sound of the cage door clattered loudly onto the ground. Voldemort eagerly entered as everyone stood back and kept a lookout.

The older man savored every expression and tense body language of his lover as he slowly removed his face mask.

He was always one for dramatics.

The unadulterated joy in Harry's emerald green eyes at seeing him, made his heart warm and possessiveness flare within. Harry was still his, still loyal ad irrevocably  _HIS._ Dumbledore thought he could rehabilitate Harry back into the boy he was before, but it would be a fruitless endeavor as he had molded his lover into the young man he was today.

"Puddin!" Harry cries in disbelief and joy, leaping onto the older man.

Voldemort easily caught the teenager into his arms. Immediately, the teen's legs wrap around his waist tightly and Voldemort's hands move from the teen's waist to cup his arse, giving it a little squeeze for good measure. Before Voldemort can say anything, Harry's lips are immediately upon his own. The kiss is demanding, desperate, possessive and exhilarating. It's almost all teeth and tongues but they love it, evident form the moans and groans each are producing.

When the kiss is broken, a thin string of saliva connects between their mouths and Voldemort can't help but drink in Harry's swollen kissed lips and hazy lustful green eyes. He wants to take the teen right there and now, to worship every inch of his body and imprint it back into his mind since his young lover had been captured, but that would have to wait. They had to escape from this hellhole first.

"Let's go home." Voldemort said.

Harry just smiled brightly and hugged the older man while still being held by him. Voldemort didn't mind as he carried his Queen from his prison, prompting for everyone to follow as they headed to their rendezvous point.

The King and Queen were back together again.

* * *

Dumbledore stroked his white beard in thought, watching as the guards gathered their fallen comrades to either take to the medical wing or the morgue. He had had a strong feeling that Voldemort would try and break Harry out, he just didn't think they would have succeeded. The fact that someone - namely Voldemort - had managed to break into the Institute, gave hope, determination and knowledge to the other residents that their prison was not impenetrable.  

It was unfortunate, but there was nothing they could do now except double security and make sure that no one else tried to escape.

"Albus."

He turned to find Severs briskly walking towards him with a prominent scowl upon his face.

"So it's true then," he stated. "Voldemort has broken Potter out." Severus' scowl turned into a displeased frown at the sight of the wreckage. It would take some time to get that wall fixed and then replace all the injured and deceased guards. On the inside, Severus was pleased that the plan had gone off without any problem and now none of the Knights had to worry and tip toe around their easily angered Lord - well, no more than usual now that Harry Potter was once again back into his possession.

"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore sighed wearily. "I fear what will happen now that Harry has been reunited with Voldemort. The police will have to be informed of this development and begin a massive manhunt for our young escapee, along with a statement and warning to the public."

"Albus, the media will eat this up, possibly causing a panic within the public. They were still weary and afraid with just Voldemort still on the loose but now with Potter once again back in the picture, it doesn't bode well."

"No it does not." Dumbledore agreed. "But remember, the Queen is only as good as the chess master."

"But Voldemort is no amateur in the Game." Severus countered. He knew this first hand. Voldemort was not to be underestimated with his cunning and ambitiousness.

"Yes, but Voldemort's arrogance shall lead to his fall. The Queen is the Wild Card, the one with the most battle power while the King sits back and leads." Dumbledore says wisely. "However, the Queen is also the King's weakness."

Severus watched intrigued as Dumbledore took out a device that resembled a GPS device. "Once the Queen has been taken out of the Game, all that is left is a King with pawns. And that is what we shall do."

"What do you mean?"

"About a week ago, we placed a small GPS chip inside the back of Harry's neck, so it will be no effort in locating his whereabouts. However, this chip has a certain, shall we say, _design_ that makes it unique as well as dangerous."

Severus raised an eyebrow, left intrigued and wary about the possible answer. He knew that the glint in the old Manos eyes was foreboding in itself.

The GPS device showed a glowing red dot that was moving quickly, which Severus figured must be Potter and the route he was on, was easily recognizable to him as the route to one of their safe houses. Onyx eyes moved from the GPS towards the old man once again, doing his best to not show what he was feeling inside.

He knew he would regret the answer to his next question, but he needed to know. "And what does it exactly do, sir?"

Dumbledore looked at him gravely. "With a single press of a button, the chip will explode, effectively and instantaneously killing Harry."

The silence after the statement was deafening, practically drowing out the background noise of the guards cleaning up the mess in front of them. Severus didn't even bother keeping is surprise off his face, before it turned angry. "Are you bloody serious!? Do you think killing Potter will be any more effective as locking him up?! Have you gone mad!?" Severus whispered harshly.

"It is for the Greater Good, Severus." Dumbledore stated firmly. "I don not like as much as you do but it may be the only way to defeat Voldemort."

"What about Lily? Will you tell her about her now escapee child and the micro bomb lodged into his vertebrate?" Severus asked angrily, though he was curious.

"Why Severus, are you perhaps volunteering?" Dumbledore smiles jovially, blue eyes twinkling and highly amused by the dark look sent his way.

"No." Severus said tersely. "I am not. I do not wish to be subjected to Lily's fury when she learns of the bomb inside her son."

"Such a shame. I'm sure Lily would be glad to see you." Dumbledore said, before his small smile left and a sad expression took over. "But I have yet to decide if Harry's family should be informed of what may become the cause of their son's death."

Severus chose not to answer that. He doubted Lily would be all that pleased to see him, especially since the last time when she had the audacity to ask him to be godfather to Harry Potter and he had practically drove her away with his refusal. He knew for sure Potter Sr. and his miscreant friends would have thrown a fit should he intrude upon them. No, he would not inform Lily... at least, not directly, if Dumbledore had anytime soon.

For she, and regretfully Potter Sr., had the right to know what the probable fate of their son may be in the near future.

Dumbledore sighed once again and Severus can see the man literally age before him. "I best get on with informing everyone about the recent happenings. Good day, Severus."

Severe watched as Dumbledore strode down the hallway towards his office. Giving one last look at the wreckage, Severus turned to leave his white lab coat billowing around him as he strode down to the exit.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etch etc. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Tell me what you guys thought!
> 
> And thank you for being so patient with me. My semester has finally ended, so I should have more time during summer to update faster...... probably. I do still work full time but I'll try my best to update my stories.
> 
> Also, no matter how long it takes to update, my stories WILL NOT BE ABANDONED unless stated otherwise. Just to let you guys know.
> 
> On another note, do any of you want a smut scene with Harry and Tom in the next chapter? Just curious, cause I was thinking about it but I don't know. What do you guys think? Input is appreciated. I will add tags when needed. 
> 
> I also entered the Tomarry Big Bang 2017. I've never done anything like it before so I'm excited and nervous. I hope you guys will read my story that I have planned for it. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the beginning. You've been warned.
> 
> Chapter probably isn't that long but I really wanted to update this. I hope you enjoy!

The ride back to their safe house was too long in Voldemort's opinion. His little lover straddled his waist as they made out in the back of the car the entire ride. Of course, he wanted to claim his lover and show how much he missed his presence but he wasn't going to do that with an audience, even if it was only their driver.

"Tom, you don't know how much I missed you." Harry whispered breathlessly against Tom's lips. "I thought about you all the time."

"My heart yearned for you Baby." Voldemort responded. "It was like I was missing an important piece of myself, but now that I have you back in my arms, I'm never letting you go again."

Harry laughed before the couple kissed passionately again.

It felt like too long before they made it towards the safe house - a small cottage in the English countryside that had been given to Voldemort from one of his faithful followers - and Voldemort was quick to give orders to his men as he carried Harry bridal-style into the home where they - _unless under extreme emergency -_ were not to be disturbed.

Quickly, they made it towards the master bedroom, Voldemort slamming the door shut with his foot, before dropping Harry onto the king sized canopy bed.

Voldemort stood back to admire the seductive look his Harry was giving him. Even in his unclean state, Voldemort couldn't help but think that his lover was the most beautiful specimen in the world.

Of course, gold, diamonds and shiny objects came into a close second.

"Beautiful." Voldemort growled lowly.

Harry settled in the middle of the bed and made a 'come hither' motion with his finger, a seductive smile upon his face.

Voldemort quickly began to take off the police gear and boots until he was just in the long sleeve shirt, pants and socks. He crawled slowly and purposely until he hovered over Harry and resumed their passionate kissing. Hands roamed over each other's bodies, rememorizing the other after being away for so long. 

And it wasn't enough.

They needed more skin, more contact, just _more_ of each other.

Harry was quick to help Voldemort out of his clothes as the older man easily tore at the rags that Harry wore.

It felt like too long until they were both naked, kisses placed on lips, necks, shoulders, anywhere they could reach. Voldemort slowed down his ministrations to savor and rememorize every contour of his younger lover's body. He savored every gasp, moan and groan as he kissed, sucked and licked all over Harry's body.

"O-oh Tom!" Harry gasped. "Please. Please."

Voldemort hummed in satisfaction, glad that Harry was still so responsive to his touch.

"What do you want me to do, Baby?" Voldemort purred seductively.

"I want you, Tom!" Harry begged. "I want you to fuck me so hard, I won't be able to think of anything but you!"

Voldemort grinned in satisfaction before resuming his kissing with Harry. Everything was so hot, so passionate and they needed more, more, more, _more._

Harry could tell that it was taking all the will power his lover had to keep himself from just roughly taking Harry without preparation and fucking him senseless. He didn't know when, but soon Voldemort had grabbed a bottle of lube and placed a generous amount  on his fingers and roughly shoved two finger into his hole.

It hurt. Like really really hurt because it had been so long since they were together and Harry's body was no longer familiar with things going into his hole. 

Voldemort quickly and efficiently scissored his fingers in and out of his lover for a few moments - enjoying the pained hisses and pleasurable moans emitting from the lovely mouth he loved to ravish so much - before it became four fingers and trying to find Harry's prostate. He managed to find it rather quickly hitting it dead on for few thrusts before taking them out and coating his cock with lots of lube and in one single thrust pushed himself balls deep into his young lover.

Harry's breathing was laborious and he was secretly glad that Voldemort was waiting a moment for him to adjust to the large girth inside of his ass.  

The two lover's stared deeply into each other's eyes, loving the feeling of being One with each other. Soon, Voldemort began to move in quick thrusts. Pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. Harry wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, and placed his hands upon his back thus making scratch marks on his broad back.

"Tom. Tom. Tom." Harry chanted. "Faster. Harder."

Voldemort easily obliged, and giving into his desires.

When did he become so attached to the boy withering in pleasure beneath him? When did he go from acting to truly caring about Harry? Wanting to keep those beautiful and lively green eyes solely focused on him and no one else? To the point he would kill anyone who dared displease his lover? Voldemort couldn't pinpoint when the exact change happened but he was never going to let Harry out of his sight ever again.

Voldemort pulled out all the way before roughly turning Harry onto his hands and knees and thrusting back into him. The king sized bed rocked back and forth harshly against the wall as the two lovers lost themselves to their passion, lust and desire.

It could have been hours or minutes, but soon, the two couldn't hold out much longer before they climaxed together. The sensations of their orgasms had them both momentarily stunned, hard laborious breaths echoing around the bedroom. 

Voldemort pulled out his softening cock and laid down with Harry immediately snuggling closer and laying his head on Voldemort's chest. For a few minutes to two lay in peaceful post-orgasmic bliss until Harry moved slightly away.

"I need a shower." Harry grimaced.

Voldemort just smirked. "Do you want me to help you?"

Harry pretended to think about it, before lowering his voice seductively and winking. "Well, I wouldn't mind it as I love the way you touch me."

Voldemort growled and went to pin Harry down but the teen moved away towards the bathroom with a mischievous smile.

"Coming?"

Voldemort couldn't refuse Harry. Though they both knew that not a lot of washing was going to happen.

But Voldemort wouldn't have it either way. 

* * *

  _It was late, around eleven, but Lily couldn't sleep. She had a terrible and unsettling feeling in her gut that had been present for almost a few hours now. It must have been a mother's instinct because she just knew that something has happened to Harry. Of course, she told her self that she was just overreacting because Harry was spending the night at Ron's house and he was safe and sound with the Weasleys._

_Settling in the living room with a hot cup of tea, Lily turned on the TV, to see if there was anything on to distract her from her uneasiness. She flipped through each channel, nothing really catching her attention so late at night. For a while, it was just Lily and the low murmur of voices from the TV, until she heard footsteps come down the stairs. James came and sat next to her, bringing a small blanket to cover themselves on the couch._

_"Couldn't sleep?" James asked softly._

_Lily just smiled at the messy hair that seemed to be even more messy than usual and practically had a mind of its own. A trait that their son had inherited._

_"I just feel unsettled." Lily whispered softly. "I know that Harry is safe at the Weasleys, but I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen."_

_James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulder, letting her rest her head on his own shoulder and holding her close._

_"The Weasleys wouldn't let anything happen to Harry, Lily. He's safe. If it makes you feel any better we can call Molly first thing in the morning." James suggested._

_"Yeah. I'm just over reacting."  Lily smiled weakly._

_The couple turned towards the TV and switched to the 11'o clock news since there was nothing else on._

_"Earlier this evening, police were chasing the known criminal Voldemort throughout the streets of London."  the news reporter said._

_Lily turned up the volume as both she and James watched in interest._

_" _We have just gotten word that someone very close to Lord Voldemort has just been arrested." the news reporter stated as she repeated the information. "we are Live, and as you all can see, it is a young male, looking to be in his late teens early twenties as _ _police are apprehending him. Not much is known about him other than he had been in the car with Voldemort. Unfortunately, the Crime Lord has escaped but police already have search teams all over London."____

_Both Lily and James gasped in shock. The live news was showing a drenched and grinning Harry being put into the back of a police car. The reporter tried to get a few officers to comment on the arrest of one of Lord Voldemort's high ranking followers._

_James and Lily could not believe what they were witnessing. It had to be a nightmare. A really horrible nightmare._

_James just held Lily close as she began to mumble and pray that what they saw was not their son. James just silently supported his wife and hoped that it was true._

* * *

Lily hummed as she cleaned up the small mess in the living room left by Sirius. It was like taking care of a big kid, though she was glad that he had matured quite a bit since school. Lily glanced at the clock, noticing that James and Sirius should be ending their shift in a few minutes as long as nothing came up at the last minute at the station, while Remus would be arriving in a moment, having finished teaching his last class almost an hour ago.

The TV played lowly in the background. Something to fill the void of an empty house.

Dinner was in the oven and she knew that it would be another half and hour until it was ready, so Lily went upstairs to a specific room.

Harry's room, still looked the same as he had last left it, though she had cleaned it up a lot from its messy state in order to find proof, _anyt_ _hing,_  to show that Harry hadn't been associated with Voldemort at the time of his arrest. But it had been all in vain. Nothing was found in his room to either incriminate or help him. There was circumstantial evidence but not enough to convict him.

But it didn't matter anyway because Harry feely admitted to being in cohorts with Voldemort, even boldly stating that they were lovers.

And wasn't that a shock.

What a heartbreaking day that had been for her, James, Sirius and Remus to see Harry taken away to a special facility that housed high level criminals.

Lily dusted her son's desk and bookshelf, vacuumed the floor and removed invisible dirt from the bed. She reorganized Harry's video games and game console. Often, Lily hoped that everything was just a long drawn out dream and when she woke up, Harry would be here and smiling and complaining about how he didn't want her to clean his room and wanting to hang out with his friends. Back to the days where they would both garden for a relaxing time together. 

_DING!_

Lily flinched at the timer and quickly left Harry's room and closing the door before she went downstairs to get the food out of the oven.

Checking it, Lily concluded that it was finished and carefully put on her oven mitts to take it out to cool. As she was setting up the table, Lily's thoughts focused on the last visit she had with her son. Just remembering seeing her baby in a cold and terrible place like that, sent chills down her spine.

And to see how poorly Harry was treated, just set her teeth on edge.

Maybe she could call Albus and ask if she can revisit Harry soon. 

Yes, that's what she'll do.

Lily was sure that James, Sirius and Remus would be on board. She would discuss it later with them at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc etc. Constructive Criticism is welcome.
> 
> I've updated you guys! 
> 
> Work, college and homework has been taking up all of my time and I'm waaaayyy over due for a Mental Health Day, where I do nothing but laze about. Seriously, I need one. I'm getting Panda Eyes from lack of sleep and stress.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, kudos, etch etc. Let me know if you what you guys thought!


End file.
